Summer in July
by ShelbsterBerwald
Summary: Something me and my friend wrote on myspace IM, hope you like M rated ;


**Me and Thrust master wrote this together **

**

* * *

**

It was a hot summer night and Sweden couldn't sleep. So he decided to wake Finland, who was up stairs in their room.

Sweden sighed "M' wife...I w'nt Tino, mmm..." He sat up and rubbed his head. Grabbing the remote and turning off the TV, Sweden sighed once more and slowly walked upstairs to awake his wife. Sweden made his way up the stairs and he turned to the right. The door to his bedroom was half open.

"Ohh...Berwald!" A cry could be heard. Sweden listening, was he awake already? Slowly, very slowly going to the door not showing his shadow.

"Ahh...Ber-Berwald...Mmm" Tino cried not very loud, but loud enough to make Sweden's cheeks burn. What was Tino doing in his bedroom? He didn't want to startle Tino so he crept into the room quietly. making sure not to make sounds.

Breathing heavily Tino begun to stroke harder, "H-Har-Harder...B-Berwald!" Tino slammed his eyes shut feeling a strange feeling in his back. He then layed down on the bed arching his back. Sweden now knew what he was doing, flushed bright red, he couldn't help but want to see Tino. He struggled not to turn on the light and jump on Tino and throw all his lust on him, No, he can control himself better.

Sweden was overwhelmed by how hard it was to contain his needs for Tino. He wanted to make Tino quiver and plead for more, But some how he did want to ruin the climax Tino was about to have.

"Berwa~ld..." Tino begun to squeeze his length wanting to make his hands feel as if they were Berwald's. Sweden froze, staring and blushing at the sounds his wife made. He could feel his heart pound against his ribcage when he noticed he was hard as well. feeling his pants tightening, wanting to take them off.

To know that Tino was about to climax made Sweden want to touch his wife everywhere he could manage to touch. He wanted to make his wife feel lost with pleasure, to feel more love for the Swede. Sweden moaned, his moan was very audible, so Finland had to hear it. Suddenly a silence broke loose.

Finland stoped his hand and shuddered. Sweden didn't mean for the moan to slip out. "Su-san?" Tino called out into the dark room. Sweden's face was glowing red as he discovered Tino heard him. "y'h?" Sweden said shamelessly. "Th-this is...awkward..." Finland blushed putting a blanket around him. "N' It's n't Tino." Sweden said remaining calm, putting on his usual stoic face. "Then what is it!" Finland yelped, now covering his face with the blanket. "It's...It's bea'tif'l"

"How is this beautiful! it's embarrassing!" Tino yelled blushing even harder. "Tino...its bea'tif'l to m' b'cause ev'ryh'ng y' d' is beatiful." Sweden was serious and usually he wouldn't talk much but, this was way too important. He was enchanted by Tino. His smile could bring him to his knees.

Finland peaked his head out still red "B-But?" Sweden stared at him.

Finland wasn't scared of his stares anymore, though it does show his seriousness. Tino knows his stare shows other things like love. He knew Berwald always loved him, he knew! though he could never tell him he knew. Tino learned to love him back, thorough time came more love for the Swede. Though never having sex, both Finland and Sweden knew they were both ready, though never told the other, all of their lust and fantasy's stay in their minds.

Sweden saw that Tino was peeking over the blanket. He looked at the bed and then at his wife. He had to talk to him. Sweden took a spot in front of where Tino was laying. The bed sank as he sat on it. "Tino...please l'st'n t m'." he looked down at the beautiful site of his wife.

"What Su-san?" Tino put his whole head out yet still holding the blanket like a kid. "Y' d'n't n'd t' t'ch yours'lf" Sweden paused not finding the words, why is it so hard to communicate. Finland stared "I thought it was beautiful" he put a silly tone of the word beautiful. Sweden felt himself warm up, for talking too much made him nervous, but talking too much to Tino, his wife the one he loves,It seemed impossible. "I could h'lp y' g't r'd 'f your er'ction" Sweden swallowed hard, trying to find more words yet alone more confidence.

Sweden was becoming nervous on what to do. "Tino...c'me cl'se t' m'..." Tino looked at him in confusion. what was he up to? "Yeah Su-san." Tino sat up and looked at Sweden. "I l've y'" was all that Berwald could say. "I-I l've y'" Berwald slowly turned to face the Finn. Finland's eyes grew wide when Sweden slowly came close to gently kiss Tino. Lips together, Finland put his arms around Sweden, Sweden immediately after moved to somewhat face him.

The kiss was soft, settle and slow, not trying to push it too far the first time. It wasn't their first kiss, no, they have kissed many times before, but this one was more precious.

"Don't worry I love you too Su-san!" Finland breathed after he was let go of the kiss, realizing something, Tino's eyes became slightly wider with excitement. "Why did you kiss me?" Finland cupped Sweden's face gently. "B'cause," Sweden blinked, and bumped his head on Finland's "I w'nt y'" Sweden blushed slightly, Finland smiled, and giggled "you smell so good." Tino loved being close to Sweden, it made him feel like he was home. The scent of Sweden was overwhelming to all his scenes.

"Well, how do you want to start Su-san?" Finland moved his hand to Sweden's neck a pressed on his pulse, Sweden giving him a small moan, "Ahh, H'w d' y' w'nt t' st'rt?" Tino blushed as he heard him say that. He didn't know what he wanted at all. All he knew is that he wanted Sweden to hold him, and make him feel incredible, to feel lost in his love.

"I want you...to-" Finland was cut off by Sweden palming his erection through his pants, "Y' need t' b' pl'yed wif 't f'rst" Sweden admonished Finland, still palming him, Sweden wanted Finland more than Finland wanted Sweden.

The feeling was amazing. Making Finland burn for more. The wanting was over the top. He wanted to take off his boxers and let Sweden take him into his mouth and suck on him for hours.

"Ahh Su-san please no more teasing, if y-you're going to d-do it then, do it." Tino rested his hand on Berwald's, Sweden still squeezing, it made him blush from the fact his hand was on his hand over his erection, "Aww, Su-san you know you want more, stop blushing." Finland smirked thrusting up a little, making Sweden blush shades harder.

Sweden was surprised at how he had the courage to touch him like this. He just wanted to put his big red cock inside Tino's tight hole and thrust into it all night. he moved his hand more quickly over Tino's cock. Tino cringed from the pleasure that was sent through his body.

"Go lower." Tino put his hands on Berwald's head, Sweden took his right hand around Finland's arousal and lightly pressed it. "Mmm, I l've your c'ck," Sweden smirked, stroking it, "I'm glad you like it, B-Berwa~ld" Tino moaned.

The moan echoed in Sweden's ears, It made him want Tino more. So he tightened his grip around Tino's cock making Tino squirm. "H-Hårdare" Finland shut his eyelids and leaned back more, "Ahhh" His breath was becoming heavy, lust was filling him, wanting out.

Sweden begun stroking faster and faster, Tino still light headed and filled with lust he began thrusting. "Heh heh." Berwald cleared his throat, "W-what?" Tino thrusted harder. "N'thin' I l-like 't wh'n y' thr'st." Sweden's vision started to blur because his glasses were fogging up.

"H-hey, Su-san, take your glasses off." Tino struggled to reach Sweden's face to get a hold of his glasses, "B't, I can't see w'thout th'm" Berwald blinked as his lover tossed his glasses on the other side of the bed.

Sweden's vision became blurred even more. "Berwald!" he looked up to see a fuzzy outline of Tino's face. He was blushing and he looked so innocent.

"C-Can you..." Finland pointed to his throbbing manhood "S-Suck it." Shutting his eyes Finland blushed brighter. His blush reached his ears even.

Sweden saw his blush even through his fuzzy vision. He smiled from ear to ear. "'k." Sweden had no hesitation.

Sweden took Finland's boner in his mouth, teasing it's head, biting, sucking lightly and licking the piss-slit. Berwald wanted to do more foreplay, before he moved on to his butt. He put his hands on his balls, giving them a tight squeeze.

"AH! Berwald!" Tino yelled crying a bit from the lust building inside. His mouth was warm and wet on his cock, making Tino want more, not want to tell Berwald, because he would be too embarrassed. There was nothing in this world that he had felt better than this. This was the first time they have really touched each other like this in a while.

Bobbing his head up and down Sweden swallowed Finland's pre-cum, not caring to spit it out. "Nnn...oh, Sweden." Tino cried, using his country name. Berwald let go, "Th't's not m' n'me" He bit the tip of Tino's cock. "B-Berwald, I want more, J-Jag vill ha m-mer..."

Sweden heard Tino's cries of pleasure. He knew that soon Tino's slick mad-rod will cum soon, and he would gladly swallow it with a grunt.

Sweden inserted his middle finger into Tino's tight hole, still sucking hard on Tino's throbbing erection. Tino whimpered and gasped for air yelling Berwald's name in the process. As his finger was inserted in Tino's hole he felt his out cock become harder. He wiggled his finger around and found the more he went deeper the more he found himself craving Tino's moans. "Ahhh Berwald~ more!" Tino layed back and put his arms around his neck digging his nails into Sweden's skin, Berwald grunted at how good it felt, still having Tino's dick in his mouth, he grunted again.

Sweden wanted to make Tino moan more. So he put his whole cock in his mouth. Sucking as hard as he could. He wanted Tino to cling to him, to quiver in his arms and scream his name until he came. He inserted another finger, making Tino yell out, all very understandable moans. "I-I want more, G-Give me more S-S-Su-san, More, I w-want all of you." Sweden cocked an eyebrow, Tino usually liked talking but during sex, he was usually quit, yet moans were the only thing you heard.

"T'no y' sure y' want all 'f m'?" Tino looked at him with a certainty in his eyes that could not have been stronger. "yes." Tino said with a serious face. Sweden was still skeptical but he pulled away from his penis and took out his fingers.

"Y' s're" Berwald stood up and got ready, taking off his pants and boxers at the same time. He positioned himself in front of Finland, his vision still blurry. "I d'n't kn'w 'f you're ready" Sweden held his legs up.

"Berwald if i wasn't ready dont u think i would say so?" Sweden looked at Tino. He didn't want to hurt him. "I d'n't w'nt t' h'rt y'." He rested his cock head on Tino's hole, swirling it around a bit. "Mmm..." W-We've done it before, I'll be f-fine" Tino shuddered cutely.

Sweden took in a deep breath. he grabbed his own cock and led himself inside Tino. Tino was squirming with a little discomfort. "does 't h'rt?" Sweden thrusted very slowly into Tino, not trying to hurt him, but hearing his cry's, Berwald couldn't help but feel weird, Still not fully in, he wanted to do that later, he thrusted out even slower, "Ahh Berwald, Owwwww" Tino grabbed the sheets and brought them closer to him, still squeezing, showing pain, Berwald's eyes opened wider.

"'M s'rry." Sweden felt bad now, for hurting his wife. "D' y' w'nt m' t' st'p?" Berwald grabbed his cock and pulled all the way out.

Tino felt Sweden pull out and he looked up at him. "What are you doing?" Sweden was confused. he thought he was hurting him. "wh't d' y' mean," Sweden cocked his head to the side."What am I doing?" Tino sighed. "its ok Berwald, I didn't say stop." Sweden blushed as Tino smiled at him.

Sweden blushed as Tino smiled at him. "Su-san, go harder than before" He blushed, and shuddered away, Berwald was surprised when he heard him say this. he never thought he would hear Tino say something so...provocative. Berwald took a look at Tino's tiny tight hole from, looking at it made him want to be inside and thrusting hard. Tightening his grip on Tino's legs, Berwald sighed,"h're I g'.", and thrusted his head into Tino. Finland gasped. Sweden tried to see Tino's face through his bad vision. He could make out the pain and surprised look on his face. Sweden took his time going in.

"Ahh Berwald, More." Tino grabbed his Penis, and stroked. "A-Ahh, Mmmm" Berwald took it as more encouragement, thrusting harder.

"Oh, T'no, moan m're, I w'na he'r y'" Berwald re-gripped Tino's legs.

"O-Of course, B-Ber-Su-san~!" Tino stroked his dick harder, biting his lip, keeping his moans in. Berwald noticed him biting his lip, sounding like he's in pain. Worried, Berwald slowed down a bit. Tino was confused, "Why are you slowing down?" Tino stroked himself harder, lust filling him, making him stroke harder.

Sweden didn't know what to do. Lust was filling him by the second. Building up and he wanted to release all of it. He let his desire take him over and he thrusted hard into Tino's hole. "Ahh" Tino thrusted in his hand "More, Harder, I want it all" Tino shut his eyes, and stopped jacking off. Instead he grabbed, the sheets for support. Sweden thrusted more, getting more of a rhythm, seeing how he know Tino would fuss and make him go harder, no point in slowing or stopping.

Berwald was fully surprised by Tino's demand. He followed his exact words. Sweden put his whole cock inside Tino's rectum. "aaahhh!" Tino cursed.

"F-fuck me h-harder~" Finland began pushing his ass against Sweden, feeling his scrotum. Feeling his climax coming Tino moaned, trying not to spill his warm, white, milky substance all over Sweden.

"S-Su-san? C-Can I cum?"Tino's eyes were filled with tears, pain or lust. He wanted him, more now then ever. The feeling of the climax arriving made the lust overflow, Tino needs to drain the lust soon, or it will hurt.

"Su-Su-s-san..." His face showed pain, the Swede did not like this one bit of course. "Y-Yeah..." Sweden thrusted faster.

"I'm cumming" Tino panted and his face was twisted with too many emotions. All that Berwald could do was thrust hard into the tight, but a little looser hole. The feeling was incredible. There was nothing like touching his lover and hearing him moan. It was like hearing a symphony.

Tino came all over Berwald's masculine chest, and Tino whimpered as Berwald took a couple more deep thrusts, so that his orgasm would not take up more of Tino, who looked too tired for any more sex. Berwald moaned as he came in Finland. Sweden pulled his cock out of the hole. As he did so he moaned in pleasure.

"T'no, I l've y'." Sweden whispered. "Sh'uld I g' 'n?" As soon as he said that he wished he didnt becuase he could see Tino through the blurriness and he saw his face was covered in sweat and he looked like was in pain. Sweden felt horrible for saying it.

"'M s'rry I w'n't g' 'n" Berwald reached over to hug Tino

"I l've y'" Berwald squeezed him in his arms. Tino managed to put a weak smile on his face.

"And I love y-you too Su-san, I'm sleepy."

He will forever cherish these moments, the moments where they both hold each other with such exhausted passion, nothing was better in the world than this. Being with Tino. He truly did love him and always will...

* * *

**I won't your honest opinion on this, please tell me ;-;!**

**Review!**


End file.
